bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaron Kakaku
Abaron Kakaku '(アバロン価格, ''Kakaku Abaron') is a Soul Reaper who was freed from the Maggot's Nest after being imprisoned one-hundred and ten years ago for false accusations against her concerning Hollowfication experiments. Appearance Because of an illness she had as a Human that caused her growth process to halt indefinitely, Abaron retains her sixteen-year-old appearance of a young girl with messy, shoulder-length brown hair and dark purple eyes; a trait passed down to all female members in the Kakaku Family, though because her mother married outside of it, Abaron is only a half-blood Quincy, or Gemischt. There is a small chip on her upper fang tooth from a Reishi-induced injury that was unrepairable. Once becoming the Acting Captain of the Ninth Division, Abaron wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a white Captain's haori ''overtop and a red ''obi ''sash tied around her waist, along with a pair of white tabi and the standard Shinigami sandals. Many years before her release, Abaron carried her Zanpakuto over her shoulder with the same sash that holds close her robes. Personality Much unlike her Lieutenant - and nearly all other people she is formally acquainted with - Abaron is incredibly rash, reckless, and ''very ''demanding, though none of these towards Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who is the only person besides Sosuke Aizen that she is afraid of, and who are both able to easily manipulate her by using her fears. Abaron can be exceedingly short-tempered, more so towards her male companions, who she believes enjoys getting her frustrated. Abaron claims that she changed her reputation before becoming the Acting-Captain of the Ninth Division of her own volition, and denies that, in fact, it was Yamamoto's request that she become more responsible when given such a duty. Abaron is also stubborn, which is why she and her partner, Ichigo Kurosaki argue much of the time, only to be scolded by anyone around them, even complete strangers. It appears that most of Ichigo's determination comes solely from Abaron, as stated by Aizen several times: they both have a high sense of honour, as well as a deep desire to win each of their battles. However, unlike Ichigo, Abaron can be quite selfish, using others' strengths and experiences to improve hers at her own digression. In Abaron's eyes, both tratorism and those who look down upon their allies is something that is unforgivable, as well as those who attack and or murder their own comrades for the reason that they may be weaker than themselves. Because of Kaname Tosen's betrayal to the Soul Society, both the responsibility of hers and Hisagi's Division and the Chief Editorial position of the Seireitei Communication weigh solely on Abaron's shoulders, though only because she desperately wants to prove to the Soul Society that she isn't a danger or a hindrance to it. She was also the one to "break the sad news" to Hisagi about the failure of his news article, titled ''Please Teach Me! Shuhei Sensei!!, because it had managed to become the third least popular. History Abaron was appointed to the Third Seat of the Fifth Division approximately 110 years ago, under Captain Shinji Hirako and his Lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen before being promoted to Co-Lieutenant. For the most part, Abaron was unpleased to be working with Aizen, as she didn’t particularly trust him, but she felt it was an honour to have such a high position in the Gotei 13 and pushed aside her notions, and allowed herself to continue without any regrets. Three years later, when news of the captain’s meeting for the promotion of a new captain is announced, Abaron, alongside Aizen, travel to Shinji’s quarters, where he is getting ready. When they arrived, Shinji immediately questions their sense of fashion upon seeing that they were still wearing their standard Shinigami robes, prompting Shinji and Aizen to start a debate of the necessity of wearing different clothes, considering the event. Abaron makes a point of interrupting them by telling Shinji that they could hear Shinji’s music from the entrance, while Aizen catches on and asks what kind of music he is listening to today. Shinji explains that it was jazz and it was all the rage in the Human World at the time. The three then made their way to the First Division Headquarters to attend the promotion ceremony. Upon the doors opening, Shinji was ambushed by Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki of the Twelfth Division, startling Abaron, though Hiyori was soon reprimanded by Captain Love Aikawa of the Seventh Division. Much to Abaron’s annoyance, Shinji began to taunt Hiyori, enraging her even further. As the group proceeded inside, Shinji asked Love what the head count was looking like for the ceremony, to which Love responded that almost everyone was there. Abaron stated that she saw that no one from the Eleventh Division had shown up. Love explained that it was the Eleventh Division’s Captain’s way, as he did whatever he wanted. Shinji replied by saying just because he was the 10th ‘Kenpachi’, no one had the guts to keep him in check, to which Abaron disagreed, saying that if she was higher up in the ranks, she would gladly do so. With a sigh, Shinji went on to say that he could not understand why they let such a loose cannon like him become Captain. Love tried to ease him in explaining that there was no use getting upset over it, as the chosen ‘Kenpachi’ had always held the position of the 11th Division captain, as it was a sort of legacy and it would not change any time soon. Love went on to say that if Shinji wanted to complain about anything, then he should complain about the fact that the previous Kenpachi’s ineptitude made it possible. The three’s conversation was interrupted by the Eighth Division Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, being accompanied by his Lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru, and Thirteenth Division Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. Shunsui accused the three of gossiping behind other people's backs. Abaron then bore witness to the conversation between Shunsui and Ukitake about who had been Captain the longest and what had happened to the previous Twelfth Division Captain, Kirio Hikifune. Shinji made note that they were going through captains quicker than toilet paper, prompting Abaron to ask him why he would use ‘’toilet paper’’ as a comparison and leading Shinji to intentionally step on the back of her heel, sending her forward into Aizen. Abaron was later seen waiting in line with the other Captains as the newly appointed 12th Division Captain, Kisuke Urahara, arrived to the meeting. Shinji was noticeably unimpressed at the demeanor and first impression Urahara made at his promotion ceremony while Abaron was glad that they hadn’t chosen another “stick-in-the-mud” like Kensei Muguruma. Later the following night, Abaron completed her paperwork from earlier. Shinji then drops in on her and tells her that he would be going on a walk. After he left, Abaron, finishing up the last bit of work, goes to bed. The next day, during one of her daily walks around the Seireitei, Abaron overheard several unseated officers speaking about her Squad's late Third Seat, who had been mysteriously killed a day prior. Nine years later, Abaron, Shinji and Aizen were walking around the Seireitei when they came across Urahara, Hiyori, and Third Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While Shinji once again engaged in a childish fight and argument with Hiyori, Aizen asked Urahara if he had heard the news to which Urahara tells him he hadn’t, along with Abaron, who felt left out by the fact she didn’t know, either. Shinji proceeded to take up the tale and told them about the series of strange deaths that had taken place in Rukongai. Shinji also informed the two that the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation. Later that night, Abaron, who was standing outside the Fifth Division’s gates, saw Shinji off after he received the orders to attend another captain’s meeting. Before his departure, Abaron commented that the air didn’t feel “nice”, to which Shinji agreed. Confused as to why Shinji was taking so long, Abaron set out to the First Division to find him. Before even being able to knock on the entrance doors to the meeting room, they swung open, and to Abaron’s great surprise, the Head Captain invited her in to inform her of the situation. When Shinji was dispatched with Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, and Lisa Yadōmaru to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents, Captain Kensei Muguruma, and the members of his Division by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Abaron demanded that she be sent, as well. The Head Captain admitted to her that he expected this and went on tell her to return to the Fifth Division’s barracks, and await further orders. Naturally, Abaron disregarded his order and snuck out of the Seireitei to the Rukon District. Upon finding Shinji and the other dispatched Captain-level Shinigami, she is immediately reprimanded by him for showing up, at just the same moment he is struck down by Hiyori Sarugaki. Before falling, Shinji tells Abaron to get away. When she was about to refuse, she noticed Aizen appearing in the clearing, and her instincts took over her body and forced her to abandon them. Minutes after Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corps and Captain Kisuke Urahara appeared and saved them from destruction, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen made their escape, but not before crossing paths with a frightened Abaron, of whom they frightened into awakening both her Zanpakutō’s Hollow and her own with the Hogyoku. Two weeks after the incident, Abaron wakes up in the Repentance Cell with almost no recollection of the events of that night. She is told by two guards that all the Captain-level Shinigami who forcibly partook in the Hollowfication experiments escaped with the help of Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi Shihoin. The time of when she was transferred to the fifth level of the Nest of Maggots is unknown. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities ''Master Swordsman':'' Essentially using a "learn-as-you-go" regimen, Abaron skill has greatly improved her skills in Zanjutsu. Like Ichigo, Abaron is also ambidextrous, as the two of them are highly proficient in wielding their Zanpakutō in both hands. She feels that, despite her year at the Shin'o Academy in the Advanced Class, she had never been able to reach her full potential of using a sword before being trained by Kisuke Urahara, along with gaining full experience during her battles in Hueco Mundo. 'Immense Spiritual Power':'' Even Abaron’s Spiritual Pressure was already notably strong during her time as the Third Seat, which helped in her in gaining her first Bankai. Her spiritual energy was half-comparable to a Captain-level fighter. In current time, because Abaron’s spiritual energy level is constantly very high, even at its base level without her consciously being aware of it, she rarely becomes exhausted in battle, meaning the sheer resilience and amount of energy Abaron has is monstrous. Despite this, she is still able to hide it, making it easy for her to be stealthy around other spiritually-aware beings. Upon Hollowfication, her reiatsu fluctuates wildly, making it difficult for her to focus on supressing it. Abaron is able to channel her spiritual pressure throughout her body and her Zanpakutō, to create a type of barrier against attacks placed upon herself or Ichigo Kurosaki, or to enhance the strength of her own attacks. Shunpo Master':'' Modest about this skill, Abaron denies and pretends to ignore the fact that she had graduated at the top of her class back at the Academy. She is able to keep close in stride with even the fastest of spiritual beings, such as Byakuya Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. 'Kido Expert':'' Although highly knowledgeable in the art, she prefers using her Zanpakutō, as she states that the feel of using Kidō isn’t “nice”. Abaron is able to perform high-level with or without their incantations, to great effect. She is also able to use Kaidō, though only for what she considers to be “minor injuries”. With the help of her sister, Abaron was able to develop a Kido called Tamashī, or “Soul Freeze” (魂の石). It halts the time and space between hers and Ichigo’s hearts, allowing their soul connection to be cut. Abaron is unable to feel infliction upon Ichigo, included the injuries gained in his battles. She uses this technique to numb the pain caused during his fighting in Hueco Mundo. ''Advanced Growth Rate: As she and Ichigo's Soul Link remains strong, each moment he strives to becomes stronger takes effect on Abaron, as well. Using the method that Kisuke Urahara created, Ichigo obtains Bankai with the help of Yoruichi Shihōin while Abaron trains for her own Bankai with Bōkyaku. While Ichigo trains in the Dangai Precipice World, Abaron also gains the ability of the Final Getsuga Tenshō without going head-to-head with her own inner Hollow and Zanpakutō while in the World of the Living, though, Bōkyaku and her inner Hollow arrives to plunge her own blade into her stomach. With the help of the Vizards, Abaron is able to control her inner Hollow and bring out her Hollow's mask at will. 'Spiritual Awareness': Before her death, Abaron was never able to sense other spiritual beings, despite her and her mother being Quincies. Upon her first arrival to the Soul Society, she gains a considerable amount of spiritual energy, along with her sister. Many years passed until they were finally able to enter the Academy. 'Hakuda Combatant':'' While in a Gigai, Abaron is able to fight enemies as normally would as a Shinigami, though, her power is becomes slightly less effective. During her month-long mission to Hueco Mundo for the retrieval of her Zanpakutō’s spirit, she was able to put Grimmjow Jeagerjaques on the defensive for some time. ''Keen Intellect:'' 110 years ago, Abaron was one of the few people who suspected Sosuke Aizen from the beginning. Even from her release, she still suspected him to be the one behind several of the anomalies around the Seireitei during the first Ryoka Invasion, including the faking of his death. Though extremely inattentive, Abaron remains highly analytic and perceptive. She is able to detect even the smallest amount of spiritual pressure from great lengths away. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Abaron Hollow mask now has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white, and originally had only three blue stripes on the left side, which have since increased in number. The stripes changed in thickness after she subjugates her inner Hollow. It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during Ichigo’s third battle with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. While pure white on the right side, the mask possesses a total of ten red stripes (a total of ten can be seen during Ichigo’s last fight with Ulquiorra) spread across three spots on the left side of her mask. Because Ichigo's inner Hollow took a new form while facing Ulquiorra Cifer, their mask have changed again. Where their mask once had a series of thick red and blue stripes which covered almost the entire left half of their masks, there are now only two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of each mask, which are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. Initially, the Hollow mask was a sign of hers and Ichigo’s possession by their inner Hollows, but after both of their training with Visored, it merely indicated they were utilizing their Hollow powers. To access Hollow Abaron’s power, Abaron had to summon the mask onto her face by placing one of her hands over her face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask (previously, it had appeared on its own when Ichigo’s inner Hollow possessed him), summoning it in a “ripping” fashion. With the mask in place, Abaron’s eyes’ irises become purple, and she has black sclera and pupils. Her voice has a slight Hollow echo to it. With the mask, she gains access to increased physical enhancements. Power Augmentation While wearing the mask, Abaron’s Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. · Augmented Getsuga Tenshō: When Abaron wears her mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Getsuga Tenshō becomes drastically augmented, to the point of seriously harming a foe. When used with her Bankai and Hollow mask in combination, her Getsuga Tenshō is stated to be both hers and Ichigo’s ultimate attack. Abaron’s already-tremendous speed lets her move even faster when in Bankai, and then even faster than the Getsuga Tenshō itself, allowing her to fire multiple blasts from different directions. When she encountered Grimmjow Jeagerjaques while on her mission to retrieve Bōkyaku’s spirit, he stated how he knew that the Getsuga Tenshō was Abaron’s only and last offense. · Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, Abaron’s spiritual power increases drastically. During her fight with Grimmjow, the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, described the features of her Reiatsu to be more like an Arrancar’s than a Shinigami’s. It has been noted multiple time that her spiritual energy closely resembles a Hollow’s. Abaron can use the combined Reiatsu released in her Bankai activation and Hollowfication to launch herself in the air. · Enhanced Speed: While wearing her mask, Abaron’s already impressive speed is greatly enhanced. During her battle against Grimmjow, Abaron was able to overwhelm and distract him to the point where he was unable to follow her movements and she was momentarily force him on the defensive. · Enhanced Durability: Her durability is increased greatly. Abaron was able to take several direct attacks from Sosuke Aizen in his first Chrysalis stage, and still continue to fight. Mask Regeneration: If Abaron has enough spiritual pressure, she can repair small amounts of damage inflicted upon her mask. She does this often, in order to prevent herself from gaining any unnecessary injuries during a battle. Hollow Combat: When Abaron fights with her mask on, her fighting style becomes similar to that of her inner Hollow, where she acts merely on instinct, instead of knowledge. The Hollow mask makes Abaron more ruthless and unpredictable, similar to the fighting style of Hollow Abaron. She has little concern for her own injuries and wounds, often ignoring them when preoccupied in battle. Her movements are easily compared to that of an Arrancar, where she becomes able to use Sonido, and the characteristics of a Hierro. Increased Mask Duration: After subjugating her inner Hollow, Abaron is able to use her Hollow mask while keeping her sanity. At first, she was only able to summon her mask for twelve seconds at a time, though as she began to properly communicate with her inner Hollow, they came to certain terms, allowing Abaron to summon the mask for until she wishes to remove it. Mask Re-Summon: She can call her mask out a second time after it shatters. When used the first time, where she was only able to wear the mask for a limited time, it immediately broke apart. After speaking and coming to an understanding with her inner Hollow, she was able to summon and reform her mask at her own leisure. Zanpakuto Bōkyaku (忘却, Dark Limbo, Oblivion): Because of Abaron’s disregard of her Zanpakutō’s warning during her first Bankai training, she became connected to Ichigo Kurosaki, and although his birth was more than a hundred years prolonged, Bōkyaku was transformed into an exact copy of Zangetsu. · SHIKAI: The Shikai form of Bōkyaku resembles a smaller version of a khyber knife instead of her initial katana. It no longer has a tsuba or a hilt, and what she and Ichigo hold is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Abaron is, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Abaron’s will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can be used as a flail and to toss it at opponents, as well as bandage wounds, but Abaron opted not to use if for mid-range combat, as she had hit herself on accident and was afraid to do it again. Abaron also uses Bōkyaku’s now-wide edge as a shield to deflect oncoming and energy attacks. Bōkyaku is now always in its Shikai form, because of her and Ichigo’s vast and uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying it is simply a type of Zanpakutō which, without proper control of their spiritual energy, remains in Shikai form once in said state. Abaron states that it was an inconvenience, as she wasn’t quiet used to honing a sword larger than herself. Shikai Special Ability: Both Zangetsu’s and Bōkyaku’s Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but they possess one known special ability. · Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; Piercer of Heaven): At the instant of the slash, Bōkyaku, absorbing Abaron’s spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. Initially, Abaron uses this ability without knowing its name, but masters the technique later on during her Bankai training. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. Both Abaron and Ichigo have used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omnidirectional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. BANKAI: Tensa Bōkyaku (天鎖忘却, Heaven Chained-Limbo): Abaron points her Zanpakutō in a straight direction, using either a single hand or both of his hands, with the cloth of his Shikai surrounding her arm and tightening during the activation. Her spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Abaron’s Bankai now shrinks her sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full," as in "full release"). The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. It can withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth hers and Ichigo’s Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to their sword, their robes are replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red (Ichigo’s) and blue (Abaron’s) lining, which is closed at their chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu, himself. This coat is part of their Bankai, and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of their Reiatsu. Setsuzoku no Reikon · 接続霊魂 (Blood Connection): Nearly a hundred years ago did Abaron Kakaku and the unborn soul of Ichigo Kurosaki become connected. They own a piece of each other’s soul, and in turn gain the following abilities: § A “bridge” is formed between Abaron and Ichigo’s spirit worlds, allowing them to visit or meet with each other and their Zanpakutōs. § They both have a directly substantial connection to each other’s mind, body, and soul: o Because Abaron created the Connection, she is the sole victim to any injuries inflicted upon Ichigo Kurosaki. At first, because she and Bōkyaku were no longer connected, the infliction rate was twice as extreme. Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Bōkyaku (忘却, Dark Limbo, Oblivion): when Abaron first became a Shinigami, her Zanpakutō was a normal katana. It had a sun-shaped tsuba with another sun engraved on the top. It had a black hilt with a gold diamond pattern along the three curved sides. The blade itself shines white upon release. · SHIKAI'': Its Shikai command was “Swarm” (群れ, ''mure). To activate, Abaron had to drag the tip of its blade against any flat surface, where it would send a ripple across the ground, and transform the blade into an extended hachiwara-jitte, but with three kagi protruding from the beginning, middle, and tip on the edge, allowing her to either catch an opponent’s weapon or slice multiple jagged wounds. '''''SHIKAI SPECIAL ABILITIES · Though left unnamed, the spirit of her Zanpakutō would manifest herself when her wielder was in need of her assistance or guidance, in a burst of white light. BANKAI: Junsuin Bōkyaku (純粋忘却, Final Oblivion): Initially, upon using Kisuke Urahara’s Zanpakutō spirit materializer, Abaron was able to focus on negating Bōkyaku so that it was pulled out of her soul and forced into claiming a new source to transfer her powers. As such, Abaron’s Bankai was compacted into a more suitable size for her to manage. Her entire body was wrapped up in Reishi-infused bandages, and with them she was able to extend their reach by will. Her sword, no longer in its unreleased state, was reduced to black flames, represented the destructive-“half” of the Bankai, while the other “half” represented Abaron’s success in achieving the second stage of a Shinigami’s Zanpakutō, it being the compacted form after containing it inside the bandages. There is no longer a need for Abaron to call out the names of her abilities, as the black flames include their elemental properties. Bankai Special Abilities Frightened by the effects of her attempts to achieve Bankai, Abaron’s resolve of completing the training resulted in the near-suffocation of Kisuke Urahara. Afterwards, she was able to control it freely, or just rid it of the bandages, allowing her to “exit” her Bankai, though only until her powers were taken away. Kōkisaki (工機后者, Elemental Stage): As the true power of Bōkyaku was indecisive, it took several years for Abaron to access this specific power. With it, she could use three abilities that revolved around four elements: water, fire, ice, and wind. But because she was so fresh to achieve this feat, the full effects of the power were unknown. · Kurukaze (暗い風''Dark Wind''):'' Abaron’s most essential technique. While still in Bankai, Abaron can reabsorb her Zanpakutō’s spirit into her soul, allowing her to take control. · '''Kurohomura' (黒炎, Dark Flames): By puncturing the ground beneath her feet, Abaron can send waves of black flames in any direction. · Hakuhyō (薄氷, Dark Ice): By dragging the tip of her Zanpakutō on the ground in front of her, the floor is turned to black ice that burns any object within ten meters of range. · Kuroizu (黒い水, Dark Water): Works only if Abaron or her Zanpakutō are near a water source. This technique can send the temperature of any liquid to any degree. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Abaron’s Hollow mask resembled a festival costume piece, and was white with two blue feathers “glued” above her left eye. Trivia · Abaron’s theme song is ''Favor House Atlantic ''by Coheed and Cambria. · Abaron was named after the first orchard planted in Karakura Town upon its founding by her mother, who gave birth to her in the mill. · Abaron shares the same birthdate as Ichigo Kurosaki. · She is a Gemischt Quincy, but is unable to materialize their powers. · Abaron is over two hundred and fifty years old. · Noted by her sister, Shōri, while Abaron is a terrible cook, she has “expensive” taste when it comes to buying it from the store, such as putting pure caramel sauce on her rice balls or mixing marshmallows with kale—all organic, which is what makes it so costly.